Homo Classis: Magical Visitors
by titanicboy1912
Summary: Two magicians from the past appear on the bridge and must help Captain Spriggs with a strange problem.


Captain's log, stardate 92886.4, we're on our way to an unexplored system near Ferenginar to investigate some strange readings.

"Captain," said Lieutenant Commander Bailey, "your presence is needed on the bridge."

"On my way." I replied. When I exited my ready room, I was greeted by two people laying in the middle of the bridge, smoke rising from their skin. They wore white linen robes and had a long ivory staff and a shorter curved stick that I immediately recognized as a wand from the House of Life. "Stand down," I said, "they won't hurt us." I knelt down beside them and probed their minds. I found them extremely weak, they must have just used some extremely powerful magic, so I began funneling energy into them. When their eyes fluttered open I breathed a sigh of relief. "Can you speak?" I asked.

"So… weak." One of them managed.

"Then don't speak," I said, "just open your minds; I promise not to hurt you." When their barriers went down I entered their minds, staying away from the barriers that they maintained. I saw images that I recognized from my memories. " _Carter and Sadie Kane?_ " I asked.

" _Yes."_ Came Sadie's voice.

" _How'd you get here?_ " I asked.

" _Time travel spell._ " Said Carter.

" _Thought we were strong enough._ " Said Sadie.

" _Why, you knew you could die._ " I said.

" _Curious._ " Said Carter.

" _But why 2415?_ " I asked.

" _Couldn't control the spell._ " Said Sadie.

" _You're safe now,_ " I said, " _I've got energy to spare, draw as much as you need._ " I felt myself weaken as I shared my energy with two people. When they had drawn enough energy that they weren't on death's door, they stopped and sat up.

"Thank you." Said Sadie. I ignored the confused looks from my crew and introduced our guests.

"Arrange quarters for these two," I said, "I don't know how long they'll be staying."

"Cabin E111 is confirmed vacant." said Commander Wilde.

"Follow me please." I told the Kane twins. I led them to the turbolift, I had installed to port. "E deck." I said. When the doors opened I led them just aft of midships and we entered their cabin. "Strange things have been happening on-board for the last few years," I said, "It may be possible that Per Ankh is coming out of the shadows."

"It's always been possible," said Carter, "not likely, but possible."

"What's been happening?" Asked Sadie.

"Things suddenly exploding and reassembling themselves mostly." I said.

"That is strange, but what makes you think The House of Life is involved?" Asked Carter.

"Some of my crew have been reporting hieroglyphic symbols in the air just before the events." I said.

"Why would Per Ankh be causing mischief?" Sadie said, wondering allowed.

"New leadership perhaps." I said.

"Any leader of the house wouldn't condone the creation of chaos." Said Carter.

"Maybe not in your time," I said, "but things can change, someone may have come to power that sees chaos as good and order as bad."

"We'll investigate." Said Carter. Then something terrifying happened, a purple hieroglyph shimmered into existence in the middle of our group.

"That's the symbol for…" Sadie started.

"Chaos." I finished and the whole room was thrown into disarray around us. "Sadie, there's only one thing that can counter this!" I shouted over the din.

"I know, but I'm still too weak to do it!" She shouted back.

"I already told you, I have plenty of energy!" I replied. We linked minds and I immediately felt my strength drain away as she cast the spell.

" _Ma'at._ " Said Sadie and a golden hieroglyph burned into existence above her head and the hieroglyph for chaos (Isphet) faded, but not very quickly.

"Someone's fighting the spell." Said Carter.

"I'm almost out of energy," I said, "Computer activate Classis protocol access code 4012." When the protocol activated my energy levels skyrocketed due to the immense power of the warp core that I was now able to access. Someone screamed and there was a happy little WHEEEEEEE when his invisibility spell collapsed. The Isphet hieroglyphs immediately faded and everything replaced itself where it had been before. When Sadie collapsed I realized she had stopped drawing energy from me so I continued to feed her until she sat up. Carter used a bind spell on the enemy magician and blue cords wrapped around the man's legs, arms, and mouth.

"That spell should have killed both you and me," Said Sadie, "How did you have enough energy to feed the spell and still revive me?"

"When I activated the Classis protocol I was able to access all the energy of the matter-antimatter reaction going on in the _Titanic_ 's warp core." I said.

"Is this standard on all ships?" Asked Carter.

"Warp cores come standard on all starships and some shuttles, but the Classis protocol is unique to the _Titanic_ , _Britannic_ , _Carpathia_ , and _Lusitania_." I said.

"I recognize those names," said Carter, "those are the names of four early twentieth century steamships, are these ships namesakes?"

"No, they're all the originals." I replied.

"But the last of those ships was sunk one hundred years ago." Said Carter.

"Technically five hundred years ago," I said, "I raised the _Titanic_ in 2063 and the others were raised a few weeks later by my friends."

"But 2063 was 352 years ago." Said Sadie.

"In 2012 my friends and I underwent an experiment that converted the iron and steel of these ships into a molecule similar to human DNA and fused this molecule with our DNA," I said, "giving us the ability to transform, we then underwent further enhancement that gave us the ability to control the elements."

"I don't follow." Said Carter.

"I'd be happy to take you to the holodeck, but first, what are we going to do with him?" I said.

"We should take him back to the first nome so he can be properly imprisoned." Said Carter.

"We've got another mission to attend to at the moment, but I have a few spells of my own that will keep him here." I said. " _Malthinae hljödhr slytha._ " The bonds immediately tightened, all sound in the room stopped, and the man stopped struggling and fell limp.

"Is he dead?" Asked Sadie.

"No, just sleeping." I replied. "The spell I just cast, strengthened Carter's bind spell, rendered him mute, and put him to sleep.

"So he's stuck fast, but if the spell wears off, he'll be asleep so he won't be able to do anything, but if he wakes up he won't be able to cast spells of his own?" Said Sadie.

"Yes," I said, "Commander Bell, beam everyone in cabin E111 to the brig." When the transporter disengaged Carter, Sadie, and I stepped out of the holding cell Commander Bailey raised the forcefield. "You shouldn't have any problems with him until the mission is done." I said.

Three hours later

Captain's log, supplemental, we are on our way back to Earth to deliver our prisoner to the first nome for trial.

"Captain, the prisoner is trying to escape." came the voice of Commander Bailey.

"On my way." I replied. When I got to the brig our prisoner was casting spells inside his, cell but the wards I had placed on the cell were defeating them. "Stop struggling," I said, "the wards on the cell are too strong for anyone to break, especially when I'm still feeding them." The prisoner cast another spell and the wards finally overwhelmed him and he collapsed to the deck. When we arrived at Earth an hour later we prepared to beam down, but before we could crewman Bliss walked in with my daughter in her arms. The crewman had volunteered to help care for Penelope when she learned of the girl's parentage. "What is it Emma?" I asked.

"I'm getting very negative emotions from her," the crewman said, "mostly sadness and fear, and mostly at night."

"I know what's going on," I said, "but there's nothing we can do."

"How can you know what's going on when I don't?" she asked.

"Run The _Mark of Athena_ program on the holodeck, it should explain everything." I said. and gave the order to beam us down to Cairo, Egypt. When we got there I wondered if I could enter the first nome, when I asked Carter and Sadie they didn't know because it was magicians only and while I was technically a magician I wasn't that kind of magician. "Let's just try it." I said and began walking. Carter and Sadie led me down a flight of stairs in the main terminal of the old Cairo Airport and we entered the first nome, we all got strange looks, me because I was in a starfleet uniform and them because they had supposedly been dead for centuries. We walked through the hall of ages and into the throne room and threw the magician, who still refused to reveal his name in front of the chief lector.

"Who dares!" He shouted. When Carter stepped forward, his jaw dropped to the floor and he hurried to kneel before him.

"Don't do that." Said Carter.

"But you are the true pharaoh of Egypt," Said the chief lector, "even if you do not belong in this time."

"Just put this man away, he is a user of chaos magic." Said Carter.

"Right away Pharaoh." He replied.

"Now that that's out of the way, would you like to go home?" I asked.

"There is no place for us here." Said Sadie.

"I'm several centuries old and there is an admiral I had thought to be a fictional character until a few years ago," I said, "I'm sure you could find something to do."

"I get the feeling that the guy that attacked us on your ship was created when we left, so we should go back to stop that from happening." Said Carter.

"Okay," I said, "beam us up Bailey." I said. When we arrived on the bridge I ordered the helmsman to set a course for November 2015 per Carter's instruction and all was as it should have been.


End file.
